Strawberry Blabber
by Stavri
Summary: This is not a story. This is a talk show. A very juicy talk show. See your sp cast crew answering various questions and bringing up their most secretly secrets. Don't loose it.
1. The begin

**Strawberry Blabber**

**Hi guys. Again here is another idea came to write but a very good one. It would be a talk show where our sp cast crew would have to have answer various questions by the host or by the crowd. This fic will be parted in many chapters. In each chapter one member will appear to the scene. So enjoy the show and please leave comments.**

An idea of my precious friend Loveless-chan. And the tittle too. Thanks a lot my sweet friend.

* * *

Chapter one: The begin

''Ready? In three, in two, in one. And action!'' said a voice from the back.

I go to the scene very calm and holding my papers. But inside I'm very anxious. This is my first time I do a job as a host in a talks show. I hope I will make it. Damm but how can you relax when I'm not having normal guests but the strawberry panic cast crew? Ok, ok. Stay calm. Everything will be alright. I clear my throught and put on a huge smile. Wish me good luck.

A light music start to play.

''Hello, hello, heeellooooo. Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our new talk show, the 'Strawberry Babbler'. My name is Stavri and I will be your host for tonight and for the others too. Sooooo, let me tell you some things about this show. First of all this show is not like all the others. Here you can ask, right way, questions to your favourite cast crew member. You can do it by coming here as our crowd, by sending emails or talking on the phone. Yes you hear it right. On the phone'' I said.

Cheers and claps are coming from the crowd.

''Riiiiiiiiiight. So here my friends you can ask them various questions. About their personality, about their dreams for the future, about their life, anything. Also you can ask personally questions. Very personally'' I said.

The crowd start to shout 'woooo'.

''Uhm as I said you can ask them anything you want. Of course we don't give prizes but we give the chance to you to know them better'' I said.

Some young girls started to shout 'yaaaaaaaaaaay'

''So, I would like to say that our programme tonight is kinda short. Tomorrow the members of thesis wonderful anime will arrive and you can start questioning them'' I said.

Then I look at my clock. It was time to finish this beginning show.

''Well, my dear ladies and gentlemen this show has come to an end. But don't worry. Tomorrow it's going to be longer and better. Don't lose it cause you will lose. Good night and see ya!'' I said.

The cameras and light then turn off. All the crew of this programme start to pack their things and leave. As for me I go to the manager, who is very happy about the score we took. Many people saw this show and they are glad to see what is going to happen next. He congratulates me, we shake hands and I leave for my cave. Only one thing I have in my mind.

I hope tomorrow will be just like today.

* * *

**So what do you believe? Good or not? You decide and please leave comments.**


	2. Guest one: Hanazono Shizuma

**Strawberry Blabber**

**Hi guys. I'm back. Sorry for late updating. I was in a trip. I read your reviews and they were AWESOME!! Thanks a lot. And thanks for your questions too. Oh and if you have some more for the other characters drop them here. They are gladly welcome. But don't worry who is going to be in the next chapter. I will warn you at the end.**

**So no more talking. Here is the first chapter. Enjoy it.**

Chikaru: Damm I'm curious to see what will happen now.

Loveless-chan: Me too.

* * *

Chapter two: Guest number one - Shizuma Hanazono

I go to the show very anxious. Damm tonight the sp cast crew will arrive. It will be interesting asking them questions they can't answer. Yay how lucky I am sometimes.

I wait to my office until they call me. I take a look into my script. Damm too many questions. I wonder how many of them are going to answer. Well this is my job, I like it and I have to do it.

I become curious about my first guest. Then my eyes drop at the name. SHIZUMA HANAZONO. Damm I can't believe it! She will be my first guest!! That woman will be my first guest. One of the most famous idols in Miator. I'm soooooooo excited. I like her. I like her a lot. What can I say? I'm a fan of her.

A knocked on the door interrupts my thoughts.

''Yes?'' I say.

''Stavri-san we start in five minutes'' a voice says.

''Ok. I'm coming''

I stand up and check my script again. This is going to be an interesting night.

I step on the scene and a light music start to play. A lot of people have come tonight. Either they are desperate to see their favourite character or to ask them juicy questions, sure they are here and ready for everything. Few meters away from them I can see the whole sp cast. Some of them are talking, others are arguing and others are changing loving looks. So cute.

Amane is seating next to Hikari, Yaya-chan next to Tsubomi, Kaname next to Momomi, Shion next to Chikaru, Chiyaya next to Noriko, Remon next to Kizuna, Kagome is sitting alone and so does Chiyo, Hitomi next to Mizuho, Shizuma next to Nagisa and Tamao next to Miyuki but there was some distance between them. Obviously those girls are the only one who don't want to be together. But what makes me kinda surprised in this cast crew? That Yaya-chan and Tsubomi are not fighting today. They just change looks but looks that I can't read. Anyway it's not a big deal. As the show goes, I will discover what's going on. I promise it.

I sigh and start talking.

''Good evening everyone. Welcome to the 'Strawberry Babbler'' I say.

The crowd start to applause.

''Tonight we begin our first show wiiiiiiiiiith the Strawwwwbeeerry Paaaanic caaaast creeew'' I say.

The crowd shouts and cheers.

''As I said yesterday you can ask them as many questions you want. Generally and personally. And with any way you want. By Dropping a call, by coming here or sending letters. Well, I hope our cast is prepare for tonight. And I mean your juicy questions'' I say.

Some people in the crowd start to laugh. Many girls from the crew start blushing.

''Anyway let's move on. Aaaand we start with our first guest. Her name? Hanazonoooooo Shizumaaaaaaa'' I say.

The crowd goes wild. Some girls start to shout her name and others faint. From the crew I can see Nagisa getting little jealous. Shizuma see this she gives her a passionate kiss and stands up. I sit on a couch and Shizuma sits next to me. She is wearing a black mini dress and high heels. She is dead gorgeous.

''Hanazono Shizuma welcome to the Strawberry Babbler'' I say.

''It's good to see you again Stavri-san. I loved a lot the letter you send me a month ago. It was cute'' she says.

''Arigatou Shizuma-sama''

''Just call me Shizuma''

''Hai. Well, Shizuma I hope that you are prepare for tonight''

''I'm always. Even when I'm having private moments with my precious angel Nagisa''

I can see from the place I am Nagisa blushing hard. I smile and continue.

''That's so cute from you'' I say.

''Arigatou'' she says.

''Shall we start?''

''Of course''

''Well, Shizuma you are the former Etoile of Miator right?''

''Right''

''And from what I can see you are one of the most beautiful girls in your school''

''You are very sweet''

''Arigatou. But I can see other beautiful girls too. For example Chikaru-sama, Shion-sama, Tsubomi-chan, Hikari, Hitomi, Tougi-san, Kagome and of course Miyuki-san. Nagisa-chan is just...it's just sooooo cute and perfect''

''The same things I saw on her too''

''So talk me about you, about your family''

''My father is a businessman. The Hanazono corp. belongs to him. He is a very good man but he is stucked in the old days.''

''You mean that he doesn't approve that you are a lesbian?''

''Yes''

''And did you do anything about it?''

''Yea. When I was in school in my vacations I used to stay in the dorms, so I wouldn't face him''

''Hmmm, very interesting. And how about your mother?''

''My mother died when I was seven.''

''Do you recall anything from her?''

''Very few.''

''Like what?''

''Her smile, her face''

''Was she beautiful?''

''A lot''

''No wonder why you are so beautiful''

Shizuma smiles.

''Do you have any brothers or sisters?'' I say.

''I have one brother. He is the oldest'' she says.

''Does he has a job?''

''Yea. He is a singer''

''Married? Single?''

''He has a fiancé''

''You mean he is...''

''Gay? Yea''

''And what did your father said?''

''He didn't like it. My brother got angry and left from the house. Now he is living with his lover somewhere in Brazil''

''Have you spoken from then?''

''Sometimes. Only in letters.''

''Did you miss him?''

''Yea.''

''Did he learn about your relationship with Nagisa?''

''Yea and he is very happy. He told me that one day he will come to visit me and meet my baby. He is very curious''

''Did you met his fiancé?''

''Not yet.''

''Are you happy about him?''

''Yea. He is my brother after all.''

''Let's move in another area. Talk me about your school life''

''Well, as you know I went in Miator after my father proposed it to me. I was there for six years''

''Did you had a nice time?''

''Yea. I made a lot of friends and I flirted with a huge amount of girls''

''Who are your friends?''

''Well, let me start with my best friend Rokujo Miyuki. I met her in Miator. Then we have Tougi and Hitomi whom I met in kinder garden. Continuing with Amane-san, Hikari-san and Chikaru-sama.''

''What about Tamao-chan?''

''I'm in good terms with her''

''Cause of Nagisa or...?''

''Both''

''You were a good student?''

''Yea''

''Tell me what are your hobbies?''

''Dancing, acting and playing piano''

''Me too''

''Really?''

''Yea''

''That's good''

''Do you like reading?''

''Not so much''

''Hehehe. Once happened to me and I regretted it. So, tell me now about your love life''

''Oh God''

''You flirt with many girl right?''

''Yea.''

''Have you ever fall in love?''

''Many times''

''Did you ever fall deeply?''

''Once. Three years ago''

''What was her name?''

''Kaori''

''And she died right?''

''Yea, from a serious illness''

''Did you got over it?''

''For three years no. Not until I met Nagisa''

''You lived wonderful times with her?''

''Yea''

From far I can see some sadness in Nagisa's eyes. Damm that isn't good.

''But you got over it now'' I say.

''Yea'' she says.

''Tell me when did you met Nagisa?''

''Months ago in a forest''

''When you first met her what did you thought?''

''I thought that she was cute, beautiful and had very attractive eyes''

''Did they recall you Kaori?

''At first yea but later things changed''

''Then? How did you fall in love with her?''

''Well I have no idea. It's just happened''

''When did you realised?''

''Sadly when it was too late''

''You were in love with her all that time''

''Yea but I guess the past didn't let me see it''

''Do you love truly Nagisa?''

''Yea''

''More than Kaori?''

Shizuma sighs.

''Yea, more than Kaori, more than my life''

I can see tears falling from Nagisa's eyes.

''That was the sweetest thing I ever heard'' I say.

''But it's true'' she says.

''Shizuma does Nagisa loves you too?''

''Yea''

''Truly?''

''Yea''

''Did you have sex with her or not yet?''

''We have''

''When was the first time?''

''After the Etoile election''

''How was?''

''Amazing''

''Well, here is the end with questions from my side. Let's let people continue.''

I turn to look at the crowd.

''If you have any question go on. But first put your hand up and when your time comes, stand up, tell your name and make your question'' I say.

Then some people put their hands up. I look at them all and pick a young girl from the corner.

''You over there'' I say.

The girl stands up.

''Hi. My name is Jenny'' the girl says.

''Hello Jenny'' Shizuma says.

''Hhm, I have a question. When was your first time, you have been kissed and from who?''

The girl sits down and I wait for Shizuma's answer.

''Well my first time was four years ago and the person who kissed me was one of the vice presidents of Miator'' she says.

I blush. I can't believe what I hear. I turn to the crowd again and pick up a tall woman.

''Hi my name is Annie'' the woman says.

''Hi Annie'' Shizuma says.

''When did you have sex for the first time and with who?''

The woman sits down.

''Well my first time was four years ago and that person was a girl from my class'' Shizuma says.

I turn again and this time was a young boy.

''Hi my name is Christopher'' the boy says.

''Hi Christopher'' Shizuma says.

''In the anime we saw that you kissed Miyuki-san. What was the reason? I mean you loved Nagisa''

The boy sits down. One more time Shizuma sighs.

''Well, first of all I still love Nagisa and I will love her until the end of my life. Secondly, I did what I did to show her that my kiss, my heart, my body and my soul will never belong to her'' Shizuma says.

''You mean taking revenge?'' I say.

''No. I discovered her feelings while we were talking and I didn't like it. So, I wanted to give her a lesson. Besides she couldn't have fake hopes anymore. She is my best friend. I love her, I really do. But only as a sister.''

''Hmm''

''I also felt anger.''

''Why?''

''Cause she betrayed our friendship. It was very selfish and paranoid.''

''Do you have any other reason?''

''Well, no but let me tell you something. I did what I did cause it was the only thing I could do. It was wrong, I betrayed my love to Nagisa but how suppose do you want me to react when I heard that my best friend is in love with me? I had to stop it''

''Ok, let's go to our next questioner''

I turn again to the crowd. I choose a very young girl.

''Hi my name is Youko'' the girl says.

''Hi Youko'' Shizuma says.

''I just want to say that I admire you a lot and I believe that you are the best girl I have ever seen in my life''

''Arigatou for your sweet words''

''Also I would like to say that I really appreciate for what you did for Nagisa and for your friendship with Miyuki-san. I believe that you deserve the best and I hope that your life with Nagisa will be happier day by day''

I see some tears appearing in Shizuma's eyes. She tries to hide them but it's impossible.

''Arigato sweetie. Come here'' Shizuma says.

The girl is coming to scene and Shizuma stands up. She opens her arms and gives to the girl a huge hug.

''And you deserve happiness too. How old are you?'' Shizuma says.

''Twelve'' Youko says.

''Did you like anyone from your school?''

''A girl. She is two years older than me and we are always fighting.''

''Why are you fighting?''

''There is no reason. We are just rivals but I really like her''

''Does she likes you too?''

''I have no idea.''

''Is she beautiful?''

''A lot.''

''Then why don't you let this fight and move on? Why don't you start flirting with her?''

''Well, I'm kinda shy''

''Is she single?''

''Yea. No girl wants to be with her cause she is very rude.''

''Well I believe that if you make the first step, then she would do the second and who knows? Maybe something good will happen between you''

''Arigatou Shizuma-sama''

''Just call me Shizuma.''

''Can I give you a kiss?''

''Wait for a second''

She turns to see Nagisa. Apparently Nagisa was crying cause her eyes are little red. Nagisa looks at her and nods.

''Ok, you can do it'' Shizuma says.

Shizuma bows a little and the girl kisses her on her cheek. The girl goes back to her seat and Shizuma sit down.

''Whoa that was something you don't see everyday happen. Right, let's keep going'' I say.

I turn to the crowd and pick up a young man.

''Hi my name is Alex'' the man says.

''Hi Alex'' Shizuma says.

''I just wanna ask, why you got so anger with Miyuki when she first appeared into your room before you discover was she was feeling about you?''

''Well the reason is that, that moment I was feeling bad cause of Kaori's reappearance and I was confused about what I want to do with my life. I mean, leave the past and Kaori behind and move on with Nagisa or stay there and suffering and lose Nagisa forever. I wanted to stay alone for a while and clean my mind but Miyuki didn't let me in peace. She wanted to make me taking my responsibilities and didn't care if I was suffering. For years she was doing that to me and i couldn't stand it anymore. I guess I lost control and we start fighting''

''Ok, thank you everyone'' if say.

I turn to the camera.

''Well, my friends it's time for your calls and letters. And let's start from now. Oh I have our first call. Hi there'' I say.

_''Hi, I love your show Stavri-san. It's so great. I can't wait for the others' turn come''_ a voice says_._

''Thank you and what is your name my friend?''

_''Morgan White Fang''_

''Ok Morgan drop your question.''

_''I just wanna ask the hot former Etoile Shizuma, is your relationship with Nagisa open? I wouldn't mind a threesome''_

I see Shizuma blushing and laughing at the same time.

''Well, whoa first time I heard such a question. Well my relationship with Nagisa is not so open. Nagisa belongs to me and only me. The same happens with me. I'm sorry but I'm not a Casanova girl anymore. If I was single I might go out with you but sorry'' Shizuma says.

_''Oh''_ Morgan says in sad tone_._

''Don't' be sad. We have other singles girl here. What about Miyuki?''

_''No, no, no, I don't want to be burned in hell''_

The entire sp cast crew burst in laughing. Miyuki blushes like crazy. Tamao next to her try to hide her laugh but she can't. Miyuki look at her with dead glare and Tamao shut her mouth.

_''But I don't mind go out with Tsubomi-chan. She is beautiful, cute and so sexy when she blushes''_ Morgan says.

''What? That brat is all that? You've got to be kidding me'' Yaya-chan shouts.

''Hey Yaya-chan shut up. Why you blame the poor Morgan the moment you came yesterday to my room and confessed me that you find Tsubomi-chan very cute and if you had a chance you would ask her to go out with you'' Hikari shouts.

Yaya-chan turns into four shapes of red. Tsubomi looks at her surprised and full with love. Yaya-chan looks down at the floor. She starts to find the floor interesting.

''Anyway thanks for your question Morgan. Bye'' I say.

_''Bye''_ Morgan says.

OMGod and it's just the begin.

''Let's move to our next call. Hi'' I say.

_''Hi''_ a voice says.

''What is your name?''

'_'5X5shadow5''_

''Mind calling you shadow?''

_''Not a problem''_

''So tell me what do you want to ask?''

_''I have two questions to ask Shizuma-sama''_

''Mmm interesting. Move on''

_''Shizuma why did you try to make out with Nagisa when you first met her?''_

''Well, I have no idea. I just felt an attraction for her and I couldn't resist. Mind you Nagisa is very beautiful. And maybe I believed she was just like all the others and I was dying to make her mine'' Shizuma says.

_''Why did you force Nagisa into making out with you when she wasn't ready to do it?''_

''It was fool of me. I wasn't very well that moment. I wasn't even sure that I was in love with her. I just liked her and that's all. Of course I regretted it.''

_''We saw that you changed after that''_

''Well, yea. Nagisa is so honest and good and with her kind behaviour she opened my eyes.''

'_'Thanks''_

''Thank you my friend for your call. Do we have any other calls? No? Ok, let's move to the letters. Here in my hands I have some letters from your fans. I will read them for you and you have to answer some questions'' I say.

Shizuma sighs.

''I hope I didn't exhausted you'' I say.

''No, no, I'm ok'' she says.

''Ok, here it the first letter.''

_Dear Shizuma, my name is Amelia. I'm 14 years old. I'm from Spain. I want to send you a gift and I would like to know if you mind or not. I like you a lot and I believe that you are the hottest girl in this world. Many kisses, Amelia Olivares._

''Amelia I don't mind you sending me a gift. It will be great someone sends me a gift and especially from that country I love most'' Shizuma says.

''You like Spain?'' I say.

''A lot''

''Have you ever gone there?''

''No, cause of school. But one day I will go. And not alone. Maybe I will do a usual trip or I will go in the honeymoon''

Everyone drop their mouths. They can't believe what they hear. Neither Nagisa.

''Whoa Shizuma hold on. You will start a fire here'' I say.

Shizuma giggles.

''Let's go to the second letter'' I say.

_Hi my name is Jason. I'm 20 years old. I'm from USA, Florida. I would like to ask Miss Shizuma if she wants to marry me. I can make you happy, I'm very rich. I have many cars, boats and if you marry me all things will be yours. Much love Jason._

''Jason I'm sorry but I can't marry you. I can't marry you for three reasons. First I don't care about money and luxury, secondly I'm lesbian and thirdly I'm in love with the hottest girl in this world'' Shizuma says.

''Woo what a nice way to say –Back off mister! One step more and you will taste my bullets'' I say.

Shizuma giggles again.

''Let's move to our next letter'' I say.

_Dear Shizuma, my name is Rosalie. I'm 25 years old. I'm from France, Paris. I like you a lot. Can I ask you a favour? Since you are Miyuki's best friend can you help me go on a date with her? Damm she is so hot, I can't live without her. I might be in love with her. Thanks. Kisses, Rosalie._

_P.S. If Miyuki-san wore a mini dress she would be 100 per cent H-O-T. That uniform doesn't suit her._

''Rosalie thanks for your letter. Well I can't do much about it. Only if Miyuki-san wants to go out with you then I will help you'' Shizuma says.

I can see form here Tamao looking weirdly at Miyuki. Something isn't going well.

''Let's go to our next letter'' I say.

''Do we have many?'' Shizuma says.

''Naw, only these three''

''Sigh''

''Tired?''

''Naw, curious''

''Ok, here comes the next''

_Dear Shizuma, my name is Paloma. I'm 22 and I'm from Cuba. I'm in love with you. I like your body and can I make you one question? Are your breasts real? Cause if, then OMG!!. Much love, Paloma._

''Paloma thanks for your letter. Well, my breasts are real, they are on my body for eighteen years and I have done nothing to make this seize'' Shizuma says.

''Let's move on'' I say.

_Dear Shizuma, yo how are you girl? My name is J.O. and I'm from USA, New York. All the hip hop community here is supporting you girl and I just want to say -Live happily and fuck the others. You deserve the best and that girl, what is her name? Nagi? Well, full fill her with lot of love, sex and babies. Thanks again girl, much love J.O._

''My friend J.O. thanks a lot for your letter. I appreciate a lot for what you and your community do. And don't worry. I will make sure that Nagisa every night will feel completed. And as for the babies, for the begin I would like to have 200 and later maybe 50 more'' Shizuma says.

All the crew start to cheer and shout. Nagisa start to crying again and laughing the same time. Kaname and Yaya-chan start to tease her.

''Whoa that was amazing Shizuma. But can you handle so many babies?'' I say.

''Well, if they are from Nagisa then yea'' Shizuma says.

''What if don't?''

''I will hire some very patient nannies to look after them. I hope at the end the nannies don't freak out''

''Why you say that?''

''Cause if they look like me then you know what will happen''

''I don't want to imagine it''

We both start laughing.

''Damm you have such a humour Shizuma. Let's move to our last letter'' I say.

''At last you show some mercy'' Shizuma says.

''Hehehehe, now''

_Dear, Shizuma my name is Françoise and I'm from England. I'm 25 years old. I like you a lot. I want to ask you a question. Can you help me with something? I might be in love with Tamao-chan and I want like crazy to go out with her. And I really like her poems. Please? I would be grateful. Much love, Françoise._

Everyone in the crew stayed with open mouths. Even I. Someone is asking a favour from Shizuma but he asks her for Tamao-chan. Oh my god. Shizuma coughs and Nagisa try to hide her blushing. As for Tamao she starts to feel discomforted. Miyuki from the other side looking at her weirdly.

''Well, uhm, my friend thanks for your letter. Well i can't do much about it. If Tamao wants to go out with you then I can do something but if she don't then I can't force her'' Shizuma says.

''Thanks Shizuma'' I say.

I turn to the camera.

''Well, folks here we are coming to an end. Unfortunately our show will finish for tonight but don't worry. I will be here tomorrow night with our next quest. And because I love you a lot, I will tell you the name so you won't be anxious. Tomorrow in the Strawberry Babbler we are going to have AOOOOOOIIIIIIIII NAAGIIIIIISAAAAAAAAA'' I say.

The crowd claps like crazy.

''I would like to thank all the sp crew for coming, that concludes you too Shizuma'' I say.

''Arigatou Stavri'' she says.

''Also thanks to all of you, who came here, who sent letters and made your calls. And a huge thank you to all those who watched the show tonight. I love you. Good night guys and see you tomorrow''

A light music start to play and the cameras turn off. As always the show crew take their things and leave. The sp crew are talking to each other, some are teasing each other. But I can see something weird here. Yaya-chan and Tsubomi aren't there. Where they have gone? Also Tamao and Miyuki are looking at each other. Their looks are very suspicious. I have no idea was going on but I will discover it.

I go to my manager, we talk for a while and then I drive back to my cave. I wonder what's going to happen from now on. And mostly what secrets our crew is hiding.

_Aoi Nagisa. What are you secrets? Are you really a shy, cute girl or something more?_

* * *

**I hope you like it guys. Please review. And of course if you have questions to ask your favourite characters, spill it. Oh and as I said the next guest is going to be Aoi Nagisa. Be ready.**


End file.
